


Our Private Lake

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, post avengers: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: When Steve Rogers breaks the sink, the only person who can help him is his best friend and love Bucky Barnes.





	Our Private Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know that this is a shock as I have posted two fan fictions in one day. I felt bad the last two weeks that I've been late uploading and wanted to reward you guys with an extra post this week. I hope you guys enjoy this one as I had a lot of fun writing it.

Steve didn’t know how the faucet had come loose or how it got so bad to the point that the water was overflowing the sink, all he knew was that he couldn’t stop it and he was frustrated. Sitting back on his heels he glares at the water pooling on the ground around him. The water had soaked through his shirt after the water had sprayed him when he tried to stop it and now the water was soaking his jeans.

The door to the apartment that he and Bucky lived in temporarily in Wakanda slides open smoothly and he hears the heavy footfalls of Bucky. When they reach the kitchen, Steve looks up, his wet hair flopping into his face and he smiles up at Bucky. “Welcome home honey.”

Bucky wrinkles his nose at the nickname and drops the bags he is carrying on the only counter that isn’t wet next to him. “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Steve says, turning back to the cabinet he had opened and leaning in to look at the valve to turn the water off. It was stuck from little use and despite how hard he tried, it wouldn’t budge. “I went to turn the water off and the faucet wouldn’t work then it started overflowing and I can’t get the damned valve to turn.”

A snort comes from Bucky as he sloshes over, kicking up water and spraying it in Steve’s face. He peers into the drain and clicks his tongue. “Shit I knew we should have cleaned that damned thing out weeks ago.”

“We were a bit busy.”

“If we cause water damage to T’Challa’s apartment…”

“Shut up and help me turn this damned thing off.”

Another laugh escapes Bucky as he bends down next to Steve. His hair is pulled up in a small bun and Steve can’t help but admire him despite his irritation. This is his best friend, the man he loves, the one he thought he had lost so many times and he was bending down next to him, helping him in the most domestic way possible. He never thought he would see the day. However, Bucky looked a little too perfect and Steve couldn’t resist shoving him over into the small pool of water around them.

“Steve!” Bucky seems to laugh more these days as he sits up and looks down at his wet jeans and shirt. “Damn it Rogers.”

“You looked too good, you were distracting me.”

“Oh really?” A wicked grin sneaks across his lips and Steve laughs.

“Down boy.” Steve turns his attention back to the valve under the sink and tries again the turn it, finding only resistance in its place.

“Have you tried the other direction?”

Steve glares at Bucky and sighs. “I have, it won’t budge.”

“Here let me try. Metallic arm and all that.” Steve moves over so Bucky can reach under the counter and turn the sink off. The valve makes a noise of protest as Bucky finally gets it to move and shuts the water off. Their own personal lake is still in the sink, but the water starts to drain slowly and Bucky and Steve sit in the pool of water around them.

Bucky looks at Steve as he sits in the water, his clothing thoroughly soaked and his hair a mess. Steve impatiently pushes it back and stares back at him. “We should clean this up.”

“We? You caused the mess.”

“We’re together now. Every stupid mistake I make you have to help clean up.”

“I’ve always done that!”

“So, it should be nothing new for you.”

They laugh, and Bucky helps Steve up from the floor, pulling him up quickly and gathering towels to mop up the mess. It’s a scene of domestic bliss, the two of them moving around each other and cleaning up the mess that was made. It was what they always wanted, what they always dreamed of and finally they had it.


End file.
